


Time Is Finally On Our Side

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, didn't know that was a tag lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “I admit, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you here again, and so soon after the notpocalypse, but what’s up?”Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, it’s a wonderful day outside, blue sky and not a cloud in sight, so I thought I would make good on that promise I made all those years ago,”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Time Is Finally On Our Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btab66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btab66/gifts).



> This is for the Tumblr Good Omens Valentine's Day Fan Works Exchange!
> 
> I really hope my giftee likes it and I hope anyone else who reads it enjoys it as well <3

Awoken by a single beam of sunlight peeking through an almost closed curtain, Crowley growled as he rolled over to get the sun out of his eyes. Grumbling still, he climbed out of bed, thinking about his plans for the day. He could always try and take down the telephone lines again, he thought as he drank his coffee, but the last time he did that, it backfired on him, so best not. Crowley finished the coffee, and on his way to the plant room, he passed his music collection and decided that he wanted to organize that first. 

After about an hour or so of reorganizing his music, Crowley was standing in his plant room. With his plant mister in hand, he was ready to start scrutinizing the plants as usual when there’s a knock on the front door. Scowling he said, “You lot are lucky, but I  _ will  _ be back.” 

***

“Oh, would you look at that...it’s morning already.” 

Aziraphale had been up all night. That was not all that unusual, but instead of relaxing and reading a book, he had been fretting all night, trying to decide what to do. Evidence of such worry was apparent by all the crumpled up paper scattered on the desk and floor, along with several unfinished cups of cocoa. He wanted to meet up with Crowley but didn’t know how to go about it. It had only been a few days since he’d last seen the demon. They had been free from their Home Offices for nearly a week now, so Aziraphale was still getting used to such freedom. He wanted to invite Crowley out with all the confidence he had way back in Rome, but maybe not quite as forward this time. He blushed at the words his past self used. Then he remembered something. 

_ Perhaps one day we could...I don’t know...Have a picnic. Or dine at the Ritz. _

“A picnic!” He looked outside, and the weather was perfect. He rummaged about until he finally found a basket. 

The angel got to work on the different sandwiches he liked and knew Crowley would enjoy. He packed something to drink, some other snacks, and a blanket. With everything ready to go, all Aziraphale needed to do now was ask Crowley. Instead of calling though, he miracled himself right in front of Crowley’s door. He couldn’t back out now. He took a deep breath and knocked.

***

Crowley swung the door open. “What?” he growled, and then he quickly realized it was Aziraphale standing there with a basket in his hand. “Hello, Crowley dear.” He opened the door wider and gestured for the angel to come inside. Aziraphale smiled and nodded in thanks as he stepped in and made his way over to set the basket down on the kitchen counter. Crowley shut the door and followed Aziraphale into the kitchen. 

“I admit, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you here again, and so soon after the notpocalypse, but what’s up?” 

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, it’s a wonderful day outside, blue sky and not a cloud in sight, so I thought I would make good on that promise I made all those years ago,” he bit his lip. “Maybe we can go on that picnic now.” Crowley’s mouth quirked up into a small smile. 

“Of course, angel. Let me just go get my jacket, hmm?” 

While Crowley was getting his jacket, Aziraphale let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Why he was so nervous, he didn’t know. It probably had something to do with all the years of constantly looking over his shoulder, but he didn’t have to do that now.  _ They  _ didn’t have to do that now.

“You ready to go, Aziraphale?” Knocked out of his thoughts, he jerked his head over to where Crowley was standing in the doorway. 

“Yes! Let me just-” He snatched up the basket from the counter and they were off. 

When they walked out of Crowley’s building, the demon turned to head towards St. James’ Park. Aziraphale looped his arm around Crowley’s and pulled him to a stop. 

“What is it? I assumed we were going to the park, no?” 

“I was thinking we could go to Hyde Park. Change it up a little bit,” Aziraphale said. 

“Hyde Park it is then.” 

Aziraphale beamed up at the demon. 

***

While walking through the large park, the pair came across some birds. Aziraphale stopped to coo at them. “Oh, Crowley, look how delightful they are. I wish I had thought to bring birdseed,” he expressed. “I was so focused on packing for us, I didn’t think about the wildlife.” Crowley knew where this was going, so he miracled some birdseed. 

“Here, angel. Wouldn’t want the birds to go hungry.” 

Aziraphale eyes lit up. “Thank you, dear. You’re the swe-” Crowley shoved his hand over the angel’s mouth. 

“Shut it. Feed the birds and let’s go.” He removed his hand, shoving them in his pockets while Aziraphale smiled brightly, feeding the random birds that had gathered.  When there was no more food to give to the birds, Aziraphale dusted off his hands to rid any seeds that had stuck to him. 

“Shall we go?” 

Crowley softly smiled and held out his arm for Aziraphale to grab. “Come on, angel. Time to find somewhere for us.”

  
  


The angel and demon found the perfect spot to sit a good distance away from any footpaths and other people. Aziraphale dug out a tartan blanket and placed it on the ground.

“Tartan, angel. Really?” Crowley can’t help but comment on the pattern.

“It’s stylish. How many times am I going to have to tell you, Crowley?” The demon rolled his eyes and sat down. Crowley started taking out the prepared sandwiches and snacks from different meats and cheeses to fruits like strawberries and grapes. “No apples?” Crowley pouted. Aziraphale raised his brow and pursed his lips which caused Crowley to laugh. “I’m kidding, angel. I’ll live without any apples.” 

Aziraphale pulled out some desserts and a familiar tartan thermos, along with some glasses. “There. Everything looks scrummy, don’t you think, dear?”

Crowley, who was looking at the angel rather than all the food, said, “Mhmm. Yup,” popping the p. 

Aziraphale wiggled and tucked into the little sandwiches he made while Crowley rested his chin in his hand, a lazy smile on his face. 

“Mmm,” Aziraphale moaned. “It’s very good. D’you want to try, my dear?” 

“Sure, I’ll try some.” Aziraphale held out his sandwich so Crowley could take a bite.

“That's very delicious. You make this yourself?” 

“Of course I did,” Aziraphale scoffed. “What kind of angel do you take me for? You know it wouldn’t taste the same if I had miracled it.” 

Crowley cackled and reached over to grab a strawberry. “Tell me about your weekend, angel.”

This led Aziraphale to talk about some new books that came into his possession after Crowley left on Friday and which one of those books he started reading. Crowley laid on his back, eyes closed, listening to his favorite being in the world prattle on. Aziraphale was right, it was a wonderful day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 I really appreciate it!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos! They make my heart explode in the best way.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
